Trusted with a secret
by emilycaroline
Summary: Edward is a math geek and a secret celebrity blogger, who loves to follow actress Bella Swans life. But what does Edward do when he suddenly meets Bella, who has no idea Edward is the one writing about her online? AH, M for lemons and other stuff ;
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Let me tell you two things. First, I hate the internet. Second, I love the internet. There is a reason for this. When you are a twenty-one-year-old celebrity, actress I might add, internet is not your best friend. You never know what you'll find. You might find nude pictures of yourself or maybe a forum full of teenage boys sharing their fantasies of you with each other.

Then again, when you are a student in NYU, studying computer science, to be more accurate, internet is your best friend. It is important, you need it and you love to use it. At least I used to love it. Then the nude pictures and sex fantasy forums came up and I felt kind of dirty. And really embarrased. You see, I am Bella Swan. I am 21 years old and I come from a small town named Forks. It rains and everyone gossips endlessly of their neighbours love lives. Yep, you got it, it's one of _those_ towns.

When I was seventeen I was awkward. I was a geek (actually, I still am) and I was clumsy. When I was asked to describe myself with three adjectives, they were definetly NOT beautiful, charming and graceful. I was mousy, clumsy and shy. Then again, I still am whenever I escape the spotlight. Which is hard because of one person.

This person is unknown. I know it's a he, and that he is a royal pain in my butt. He is a celebrityblogger, the worst kind of leech of them all. He is not like Perez Hilton, since nobody knows who he is. His site is called "Too many dickheads in Hollywood" and the name does really tell everything. He writes mostly about women in Hollywood and some men too, whom he likes to prefer as dickheads.

Well, I myself think that the site in question should not post anything about me, since I don't live in Hollywood, or even close to Los Angeles, but my opinion was not asked. So he writes about me and my boobs frequently. And the reason why I am brining this up now, is the fact that there has been another post of me, which I am currently staring at. "Bella Swan with a random dickhead!" is the headline and I am quite frankly furious, since the "random dickhead" in the picture is my brother. Who by the way is sixteen and even more awkward than I am.

"Yes Seth, I am listening and I am going to kick that guys ass when I'll actually find the time and interest to hunt him down", I sighed as my dear brother yelled at me.

"Bella seriously! You know I hate attention and this is your fault, I never should have gone shopping with you", Seth complained, absolutely frustrated.

"You know, just ignore it, that's what I do. He's making my life a living hell, but you don't see me bitching about it all the time, so sleep tight", I told Seth before hanging up. I sighed and got up from my computer chair, dialling Alice's number. Alice was one of my two best friends, the other one being Rosalie. Alice was studying fashion design and she was really good at it. Rose on was majoring in mechanical engineering and that usually surprised everyone.

We had been inseparable since I first arrived in New York. My dad might be a CIA agent, but that didn't mean I'd actually been somewhere. Me and Seth stayed at home with mom as dad saved the world or whatever agents do. I got my first movie role when I was seventeen, and by the time I was nineteen I had done four movies. Now I was studying and being awkward with the support of Alice and Rose.

Alice was barely 5 foot tall, slim and pixie-like. She loved fashion and was a total sucker for junk food. She loved horror movies and ballet. Her eyes were blue and her black hair was short, pointing in different directions. She was beautiful, but in a way that didn't bore you. Rose was the absolute opposite of Alice. Rosalie was tall and very model-like. She had long blonde hair and eyes blue like ice. She was beautiful, but really nice and straightforward. Rose loved men, cars, mechanics, math and sports. They were my best friends and people seemed to gravitate towards them, wanting to be their friends.

I was, and still am, awkward, clumsy, mousy and shy. I have a pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Boooring. I'm an awful geek, you know, the whole package with glasses and everything. I wear Converse, trip while walking on a flat surface and of course blush non-stop. I am short, skinny and horribly clueless. I am smart though, and a good actress even if I don't present myself that well on the red carpet. If you think I'm clumsy out there, then you should see me during my normal, everyday life.

So, as I was calling Alice and nearly tripping on my way to kitchen, I decided to take a little brake from all kinds of Hollywood things. I didn't enjoy them, but silently endured the torture for the sake of my career and agents nerves. Esme never was too patient when it came to me.

"Hi Bella!" I heard Alices voice just as I avoided falling on my face. I cursed and Alice giggled.

"You know, its really not that amusing. I could just somehow manage to kill myself one of these days", I huffed and Alice actually started laughing.

"Yeah, well, that's just you. But anyhow, I assume you saw the blog?" Alice babbled.

"Sure I saw it, and so did Seth", I told her and she sighed. Alice had always had a soft spot for my brother, since he was in her words "the most adorable teenage boy in the world". Secretly I thought that too, since he didn't ogle my boobs. Which would be sick anyhow.

"I feel bad for him. He's so horribly shy and all that and then something like this has to happen", Alice said in a sad voice as I put her on speakerphone. I started making coffee, and believe me, I need both hands for that.

"I just hate the fact that we can't even buy comics together", I huffed as I jumped to sit on the counter. I loved living in my own apartment, since I could do whatever I liked, like sit on the counters, and not a single soul could complain about it. I also happened to be a bit OCD about my belongings and hated when someone touched my stuff.

"So umm… I spoke with Rose in the morning and I thought that maybe after your class we could go for drinks, you know, relax a bit?" Alice asked nervously. She knew I really didn't like to go out, even if in New York I didn't get recognized that much. This time I did actually have a reason to decline, though.

"I'd love to, but I need to go buy a new laptop and some other stuff. But we could go tomorrow?" I smiled at Alice's squeal. She got excited so easily.

"YAY! I'll tell Rose. But you run off to put some clothes on and drag your ass to class", Alice told me, and I poured the coffee in my cup as we bid goodbye. I walked to my bedroom with the cup, drinking it on my way. Today I had some weird-ass physics class. I hated physics but decided to let it slide this time, since this was about space stuff. I put my coffee cup down on the bedside table and put on my jeans from yesterday. Then I dragged my ass to my closet (Alice insisted) and pulled out a random bra and a Spongebob shirt. Socks, blue hoodie, Converse, glasses, bag and we are done. I drank the rest of my coffee, took my phone and keys and left for class.

* * *

EPOV

Good god I hate physics. I would absolutely be more interested in watching porn or ogling pictures of Bella Swan in my bedroom, but no. I have go this ridiculous class and listen to some idiot drone on and on about space. I am studying math, so why the hell do I need to know something about space things, which by the way are offendingly boring. Sure, I like Star Wars as much as the next guy, but come on!

I knew I was a geek, but that didn't really bother me. I was not smooth by any means, but who cares? My parents always told me that I just needed to do what I liked and not care about the others. I did, and what did that do? Nothing good I'm telling you. I am 24, and almost a virgin. Once I was drunk and the other time I was so nervous that I came in five seconds. So yeah, I most definetly did not fuck any cheerleaders in high school.

I did, however, have a very lovely hobby. Celebrity blogging. I had a blog called "Too many dickheads in Hollywood" and I loved writing it. Mostly I wrote about women, but sometimes I also put someone like Justin Timberlake in it, telling what a dickhead he was. And who did I write about most? Bella Swan. She was the sexiest woman alive. She didn't really show herself, unfortunatly, and she hadn't really been spotted anywhere on her free time. Last night I had found some fresh pictures of her and some douchebag walking around in LA, so I guess she was starting to come out of whatever hole she had been hiding in.

Anyway, here I was dreaming about Bella Swan, when my idiotic phone rang. Checking the caller ID, I groaned.

"What?" I answered and Jasper laughed. He always seemed to find something extremely humorous about my discomfort.

"Nothing man, just wondering if you'd go out for a few beers with me and Em tonight?" Jazz and Em were my best friends, but seriously, who gets drunk every single day?

"Nope, not happening", I told Jazz, who huffed, apparently annoyed.

"Is this a "nope, I'm being antisocial" or a "nope, cant come since I have actually something to do"? Because if it's the first one, you are coming", Jazz told me with a very frustrated voice and I smiled.

"This time, it's the second one. I need new computer stuff and I'm going to Mike's after class to get what I need. Tomorrow would be a good night for a few beers, though, if you don't have any other plans", I suggested. Jazz quickly agreed before I could change my mind and I told him I needed to go to class.

I was there before most of the class, and sat in the backrow. Sitting in front was just begging to get your ass kicked and since I wanted to keep low profile and not attract attention to the fact that I was absolutely clueless, the back was my best bet. I set my laptop on my desk and turned it on. Soon almost all the seats were taken, with the exeption of the one next to me. Right before the class started, someone sat next to me.

I turned my head to see who had just almost fallen to the seat, and I was stunned. Next to me sat a geek. A hot geek. She had long brown hair and the worst kind of geeky glasses. Her jeans were black and ripped and she had a Spongebob shirt. I chuckled lightly at her shirt and she turned to look at me, blushing.

"Hi, I'm Edward", I whispered to her, smiling. The girl smiled timidly, and her smile was beautiful.

"Hey, I'm Bella", she answered shyly and turned back to face the professor. I was stunned. Bella, just like Bella Swan. But then I realized how stupid and obsessed I was. That girl was just a student, and of course there were other Bellas than Bella Swan. I sighed as I took the sitting order from the boy on my other side, scribbled my name on it and passed it on to Bella.

After sitting still for thirty minutes and dying of boredom, I poked Bellas arm. She turned to look me, very confused and I smiled.

"What do you study?" I whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Computer science, and do you hit on every geek that happens to sit next to you in class? Or do you somehow find me so shy that you can actually find the courage to talk to me?" she hissed.

"I… umm.." I was seriously speechless. This girl who smelled of strawberries just hissed at me, and quite frankly, she kind of turned me on.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so please shut up, I'm actually interested in this subject", she told me and turned back to pay attention to the professor. I was stunned. Actually, I shouldn't be that surprised, since girls always shot me down, but this one was a geek. I was one too, but if someone, anyone spoke with me without anyone forcing them, I would have been overjoyed.

So, there I sat, bored out of my mind for the class, and jumped up as soon as we were dismissed. I didn't get far though, when I heard a sweet voice behind me.

"Edward, wait!" I froze and waited until Bella cathed me. For the first time I saw her whole body and I was impressed. She was slim, yet somehow curvy and despite the fact that she had a Spongebob shirt, she had very nice boobs. She was short, but not too short, since she didn't resemble a midget.

"Sorry I was mean to you, I'm not usually like that. Though then again, I'm not used to people talking to me without being forced, so that was kind of confusing", Bellas voice was soft and I found it very nice to listen. Her voice wasn't one of those god-awful nasal ones, which raped your brains and your ears on the way in.

"It's okay. I just really hate physics and was forced to take this class so, you know" I spoke very awkwardly and blushed. Why was it that every single time a pretty girl spoke to me, I lost my cool and blushed and started stuttering. Even if the girl was a geek just like me. But Bella just smiled.

"I hate physics too, but I'm the worst kind of geek there is and space stuff are kind of fascinating", she told me, still smiling. As I looked around I noticed we had walked out of the building.

"So.. where are you going now?" I asked her, and immedietly regretted it. You did not just ask that, you moron! She probably has a boyfriend and why would she even tell you?

"Oh I'm just going to Mike's, I really need a new laptop. The one I have now is a piece of shit and I cant stand a bad computer", Bella told me, blushing a bit. I could not believe my luck.

"Really? I was going too, I need a few things for my computer. We should walk there together, and maybe you could help me, since you know your way with computers and all that", I told Bella, probably a bit too entusiastically, but who cares, she just smiled. She nodded, and so we left to Mike's.

"So, what do you want to do for living?" I asked her and she bit her lip. She was obviously debating herself between the truth and the lie. "The truth, please?" I continued, smiling. She smiled back a bit hesitantly.

"I'm just.. you know… since I don't really know you and all. But you seem like a cool guy so I guess I could tell you, but please don't go telling this to everyone, I really don't want to transfer to Northwestern or anything", she told me and I was confused now. Why was this such a big secret?

"Okay, I wont tell anyone and I wont be awful about it so come on, tell me", I smiled at her and she smiled hesitantly back.

"Well, okay then. As you have probably noticed, I want to do stuff with computers but I already have my dream job", she told me. Was this a secret? There had to be more to it.

"Please continue", I pleaded, and noticed we were almost at Mike's. She looked around and then digged something out of her pocket. She shoved it to my face and I realized it was her drivers licence. I read the name on the licence and almost had a heart attack. The name on Bellas licence was matching to my favourite actresses name. Isabella Marie Swan.

"You cannot be serious!" I almost yelled and Bella blushed. Sheshoved the drivers licence back in her pocket and gave me a look that told me to shut up.

"If you start kissing the ground, I will run, and I can assure you that I will end up in the hospital, so I do not recommend that", she told me and started walking again. I thought this day would be like any other, but oh how wrong I was.

**So, this is the first chapter and I am very sorry for all the mistakes, please feel free to correct them :D This is my first story though, so don't kill my enthusiasm right away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, someone actually read the first chapter! I am glad. I really like writing and I felt that I might be brave enough to put some of my stories here, so it's nice to hear that people like my story. I know I updated pretty fast, but in the future I might update the story a bit less frequently. I try to update it often enough though.  
**  
**I do not own Twilight, but I do own green eyes like Edwards ;)**

* * *

BPOV

I must be stupid. Why did I tell Edward who I was? For all I know he could start stalking me or something equally weird. That is why I left him standing there and walked toward Mike's.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edwards voice and turned around. He was running and waving and looking utterly ridiculous. He catched up with me and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just shocked. Okay, so I'm fine now, lets go buy you a new laptop", he told me, grinning. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged. Well, if Edward was really okay with this, then why not. Rose and Alice didn't care, Alice's boyfriend didn't care, so why should Edward care. I knew he was a good guy.

We finally got ourselves to Mike's, where I told him my huge problem. My laptop was slow and it made a horrible noise. As a computer geek, that was seriously unacceptable.

"Okay Bells, I think this should do the trick", Mike told me, showing a Macbook. I looked at it suspiciously.

"I don't know, I've heard those are crap", I told him and he laughed. Mike was one of the people who knew what I did, but I had known him since high school.

"Yeah, but you don't play games with that thing. I know you have the good stuff at home for that. But that's excellent for class, weighs nothing and its quiet too", Mike told me. I pondered for a moment and decided to take it. Because lets face it, if I don't like it, I can always buy a new one.

"Okay I'll take it", I said told Mike, looking around. Edward had dissapeared, probably looking for the stuff for his computer. And sure enough, he appeared next to me with his hands full of chords and packets and ink. Mike came back with the box where my new laptop was currently placed.

"Hey Edward. You two know each other?" Mike asked me and gave me a look that asked another question too. Mike was a bit protective, because he knew how shy I actually was and could not handle publicity at all.

"Yeah, we met at class. He was sitting next to me and tried to disturb me all the time", I told Mike, poking Edward as he chuckled. Mike had obviously decided Edward was okay, so he smiled and asked me if I needed anything else. I shook my head and we went to pay.

As we walked out of the store I digged my phone out, since Edward insisted on carrying the laptop, despite the fact he had loads of things to carry himself. I dialled a number and wished he would pick up, I had no intention to drag the laptop home.

"Hey Jake, could you pick me up? I'm at Mike's", I told him and Jacob groaned.

"You know, I am not your personal driver, if you want one, either hire one or pay me for doing it", Jake said and I smiled. I once did have a driver but that attracted unwanted attention, so I decided to use Jake instead. Too bad I didn't pay for him to do it.

"Please come and pick me up, I have a heavy laptop and you know how it is with that", I pleaded, knowing that Jake would give up.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen", he told and I smiled. I did not understand why Jake had a car in New York, but I didn't really care. He worked in a restaurant near campus and it was really convinient.

"So, you have a ride?" Edward interrupted my thoughts and I nodded, turning back to him.

"Yeah, he'll be here in fifteen minutes", I answered him, feeling a bit confused, since Edward was frowning. He was a bit weird anyway, looking at me with a strange expression every now and then. I guess you cant really blame him, he just found out something quite big.

"Okay, well, will you be okay until your friend arrives? Because I need to go to work", he told me and I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll se you in class then", I smiled at Edward. He put my laptop down next to me and gave a quick smile.

"Bye Bella", he said to me before quickly walking away. Now that I could look at him without him noticing I was staring, I could see he actually had a nice body. I had been quite dazzled when he first introduced himself to me in class. He was really goodlooking, with green eyes and messy bronze hair. He had glasses, but so did I and somehow they made him look even hotter. He was tall, much taller than I was and he did have at least some muscles. He was a bit lanky, but I could see from his arms that he indeed did have muscle.

I was startled by the sound of a car stopping in front of me. It was Jake. He was quick, but that wasn't a surprise, he drove like a maniac. I picked up my laptop and got into the car.

"Seriously Bells, you couldn't carry that? Its not even a big box", Jake was immidietly making fun of me. I couldn't help the fact that I was skinny and weak.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you ares strong, please drive me home now", I closed my eyes and yawned.

"Have you been playing computer games all night again? You do realize you resemble a teenage boy?" Jake loved to make fun of me and the fact that I wasn't that outgoing and social.

"Not all of us are gay men in New York", I mumbled and he laughed.

"Of course not, but you are a single woman in New York. You should go out more", Jake sounded serious now, so I opened my eyes.

"I'm going out with Alice and Rose tomorrow. But now I just want to get some sleep", I told him and smiled. Jake sighed and stopped the car.

"We're here. Call me if you need anything, if not, goodnight", Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"G'night Jacob", I mumbled and got out of the car. I hadnt even realized how late it was and how tired I was. I greeted the doorman and stumbled to the elevator. I loved my apartment. I lived in the penthouse, so I was rarely disturbed. I had a large kitchen, a comfy couch and the nicest bed ever. The bed in question was the place I dragged myself as soon as I got into the apartment. I changed into my pyjamas and slipped under the covers, falling a sleep immidietly.

* * *

EPOV

Okay, so Bella Swan wasn't exactly like I imagined. She was better. She was a hot geek. And the potential she has to be even hotter, oh my god. I this really doesn't scream intelligence, but I would give anything to have a chance to fuck her. Of course, this also gave me the best opportunity ever to get good stories to my site. Nobody knew where Bella Swan lived and hadnt seen her anywhere. I knew and this was awesome.

But then again… Bella was sweet and shy and I really liked her. She was funny in a way and she was pretty. She was smart and just so adorable. She was truly a nice girl. And I was actually a nice guy. I might write a blog which is occasionally quite mean, but come on, that's not who I am. I decided I should sleep on this, because it was a pretty big thing.

I woke up in the afternoon, like usually. I lived in a pretty nice apartment, with three bedrooms and shit. I liked it and it was all mine. I used to live with Emmett, but he is the worst roommate ever. He is huge, so he needs ten times more food than me, he yells all the time, he watches only sports and porn and he is messy. Also, since he is so big, he knocks stuff over all the time. So you probably understand why I prefer living alone.

I dragged myself up to the livingroom, where I had my math homework. I liked math, how it was so rational and logical. I decided to study bit before eating and calling Jasper. At four I ate a bit and then dialled Jaspers number.

"Hi, so where are we going and at what time?" I asked as I opened a beer.

"Well, Alice told me to bring you and Em to this party she's going with her friends. Apparently its someones birthday, so dress nicely. I'll pick you up at six", Jazz told me and I groaned. I hated parties and as much as I liked Alice, she was a bit demanding. I hung up and decided to take a shower before dressing up.

I absolutely hated dressing up, so I put on my nicer jeans and a t-shirt, and completed it with my Nike's and a black jacket. If a Gucci jacket was not enough, then I would skip this party. I took my wallet, keys and phone, because come on, what else do I need. My phone rang a few minutes before six.

"Yeah?" I answered, knowing it was either Jazz or Em calling me. I was not wrong.

"Dude, we're here, drag your ass down to the car!" Emmett's booming voice probably broke something permanently in my ear. I shook my head and hung up, making my way towards the door. After checking I really had everything I needed, I ran down the stairs. I got in Emmett's Jeep, which was absolutely the stupidest car you could ever buy when you live in New York. I had a car, not that I used it that much, but it was pretty small. Jasper just drove around in his limo, he didn't bother to get some car he would have to drive himself.

"Well at least you put on a clean shirt this time", Jasper told me and smiled. I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, so where are we going?" I asked, because come on, every party Alice had dragged us had been horrible, and this was gonna be just like all the others. Alice was lovely, but I didn't really know her and she was quite boring from what I knew.

"It's some birthday party, I think Alice said the girls name was Lauren or something. According to Alice she's some wannabe, who has a rich daddy, you know the business", Jasper told me and this time I complained out loud.

"Seriously? I hate these parties, I thought we were supposed to go for a beer", I was annoyed now and apparently so was Emmett. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"We go to the party, we hang around for a bit and then we go for a beer or whatever", Jasper told us and we nodded. It couldn't be that bad, right?

The party was at some club, to which I would never ever go willingly. Jasper lead us to the door and told our names to the bouncer. He nodded and let us in. The club was smoky and full, and it was obvious that most of these people were rich kids from all over New York. That's when I heard a shrill voice calling for us.

"Jazz! Eddie! Em! You made it!" Alice shrieked and kissed Jasper. I looked at the two girls who walked behind Alice. The other girl was tall and thin and had huge boobs. She was blonde and absolutely hot. She smiled at me and Emmett, and then turned to say something to the other girl. I looked at the shorter girl.

"Bella?" I asked, stunned. Bella was beautiful and she lifted her gaze to meet mine. She smiled shyly.

"You know each other?" Alice said just as I was about to open my mouth. Bella looked at Alice and nodded.

"Yep, Edwards in my physics class. You know, the space thing you absolutely refused to participate in?" Bella grinned at Alice, who huffed. From what I knew about Alice, she was not a geek by any means.

"Okay, yeah, fine. So introductions seem to be absolutely unnecessary, since Rose and Em decided to get to know each other already and all that", Aliced huffed, nodding towards the bar where the blonde girl, apparently Rose, and Emmett were rubbing on each other on the dance floor. Bella snickered quietly. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow and she mouthed "later" to me. Alice told Jasper she needed to introduce him to some people and they left us alone.  
Bella was truly exquisite. She was beautiful and smart and at the moment, incredibly sexy. Being the horny idiot I am, I felt my pants get tighter. But this was not the moment. I smiled at Bella, suggesting we would sit down. She agreed with me and we went to sit down to a table near the bar.

"Did Alice force you here too? Because if she did I might buy her a present, even if I hate being dragged around to stupid parties", Bella's voice was soft and melodic, I just had to smile.

"Yes, she insisted we would join you here, which I am very happy about now. So, do you know the birthday girl?" I decided this was a good time to get to know her and maybe even get her on a date with me. In the near future, I hoped.

"Yep, I know Lauren and to be honest I hate her. She is horribly self-centered and in my opinion seriously needs professional help", Bella said in a cold tone and I flinched. I had never heard her use such a tone, so Lauren had to be a real bitch. Before I could respond, Bella continued.

"Lauren likes to think we are friends. We were for a while, actually, but then she kind of assaulted my brother", Bella told me, obviously disgusted.

"What? Tell me more", I wanted to know what had Lauren done to piss Bella off so badly.

"Okay,well, I have a little brother, who is sixteen. He looks a bit older than he is, but he is very shy, you know the deal. So a few months ago he was here, visiting me and a friend of Laurens had a party. We decided to go there for a while, I thought it would be good for Seth to see other people too, not just boring old me. The party was not a good idea, because Lauren was hitting on Seth, who was terrified. Seth said no, repeatedly and Lauren just ignored him. Rose saved him before Lauren got to do real damage, but Seth is not too keen to visit me that much. Especially after what happened in L.A. just like a week ago", she told me and I was stunned. What kind of bitch was this Lauren? Who does that to a shy teenage boy?

"What happened in L.A.?" I asked, because what could possibly be worse. Bella shrugged.

"It's not that bad, but I was shopping with Seth, you know comics and stuff and of course there had to be paparazzi. It wasn't that bad, magazines didn't really care about pictures of me shopping for comics, but this celebrity blogger decided to write about it in his blog. And everyone reads the blog, so of course everyone is harassing him about it. He went to the movies in Port Angeles with this girl from his school and some boy came and hit him because apparently he was cheating on me. I think Seth is forever traumatized", Bella sounded frustrated and I felt disgusted with myself.

This was the first time ever I even felt bad for writing the blog. It obviously effected peoples lives and I was horrified. I could never ever tell Bella, because now that I thought of it, I had written stories about her I would feel embarrased to say to her face. I had written rude and offending things and I just felt awful. Despite, I smiled at Bella comfortingly and she smiled back.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her and she nodded. She stood up walking towards the dance floor. Her hips swayed and I felt like I was under somekind of spell. Bella turned to face me, smiling brightly and she was just so beautiful. She was so different from all the movies. Of course I had noticed that she didn't really like to be on the red carpet, but when I asked about it from my mom, she told me it was just her nerves. You see, my mother was an agent, and Bella was one of her clients. That was one of the reasons I had access to all kinds of information, though my mom had no clue I was the horrible celebrity blogger who made her favorite clients life miserable.

I was feeling even worse as I danced there with Bella, like nothing had happened. Bella smelled like strawberries and it distracted me from my dark thoughts for a moment, but then they were back at full force. I touched Bellas arm to get her attention and she looked up immidietly.

"I don't feel that good, I think I should go home. I was wondering, if I could have your number, you know, we could go to coffee or something someday?" I asked, feeling very awkward.

"Yeah, sure, give me your phone", Bella told me and I handed it to her. She fiddled with it for a moment and then smiled. "Here you go. Call me whenever you feel like meeting up".

"Great! I'll go home now, if you see Jazz or Em, which I do doubt but anyway, tell them I went home", I told Bella and hugged her. She was soft and I could feel her breasts, which was not helping the situation in my pants at all.

"Okay, bye then", she told me, waving a bit as I walked away. I got out of the club, happy to get some fresh air, but sad since I had to leave Bella. It was for the best though, because I needed to clear my head a bit. I got into a taxi and went home, a million different feelings fighting inside me.

**Okay, so here is the second chapter, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I know I took my time, but here it is! These things really can't be rushed, the story just didn't want to come out of my head.**

BPOV

I could not believe I had agreed to this.

"Why do I have to go? It's not like you need me there, besides you know I hate this kind of shit and being spotted", I complained at Alice who had so far completely ignored everything I'd said.

"Because you should meet Jaspers friends and you know nobody ever spots you. You go to Starbucks every day and if you haven't been recognized yet, I doubt you ever will", Alice answered and Rose coughed trying to cover her laugh.

I glared at both of them, since Rose was just as much to blame as Alice. Rosie was on a mission to get laid and didn't care what kind of torture she was putting me through to achieve her lovely goal. I was silent rest of the ride to the club, feeling all kinds of annoyed. They had put me in a black dress and black ballet flats (after I begged for thirty minutes or so for them to spare me from a trip to the hospital). I loved the dress, but because I didn't want to go anywhere, I complained about looking pale and horrible.

I loved Alice and Rose very dearly, but sometimes they just couldn't control themselves. They wanted to dress me up for a party on regular bases, which I hated, being the shy and geeky girl I am. Sometimes I wondered how I was the famous actress of us three, since I was a total dork in my normal life. On screen and occasionally on the red carpet I seemed somewhat normal, but in the ordinary world? Not so much.

It was easy for them being beautiful and smart. Alice was an aspiring fashion designer and Rose (who was singing Britney a bit too loudly in the front seat) was working as a model and studying to be a mechanical engineer at the same time. I looked almost pretty when someone busted their ass off doing my makeup and sewing the dress on me, since my boobs probably were not large enough to hold the dress up. Who knows.

As we arrived to the club, the party was already in full swing. I absolutely loathed the birthday girl, Lauren Mallory, but Alice insisted and I wasn't really up to her wrath tonight. So, I smiled widely and walked up to the bouncer.

"Bella Swan?" he asked, checking the list. I nodded and he let us in, people in the line grumbling about us getting in. I couldn't care less, since I was here unwillingly anyway and wasn't going to spend any more time here than needed.

"I wonder where Jazz is… I suppose they'll be here in a minute", Alice mumbled and I rolled my eyes. Rose was already scanning the club for some hot man-meat. She had some magical way of finding million guys willing to take her home by midnight. We made it to the bar, where we got our drinks. Alice was still on her tiptoes, trying to see Jasper.

"Oh, there he is, come on lets go!" Alice squealed and started pushing through the crowd. Rose looked at me and I shrugged, moving to go after Alice. We caught up with her as she bounced to the guys, waving at them.

"Jazz! Eddie! Em! You made it!" she was shrieking so loud my ears actually hurt, even over the horrible noise in the club.

"I call dibs on the big one with muscles", Rose whispered and I mumbled something in agreement.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say and looked up, only to see Edwards green eyes staring at me. I smiled at him and true to myself, blushed, hoping that he wouldn't notice in the dark club. Alice started questioning us about how we we're familiar with each other, and then decided to dump us. I was glad that Edward was there, it would have been very awkward to stand here by myself after both Alice and Rose dumped me.

We spoke about stuff and somehow Lauren and Seth came up, it was just too easy talking with Edward. He was a really good listener, so before I knew it I had told him about the L.A. thing too. Edward had a weird expression for a moment there, but then it passed. I decided he was just very understanding and felt bad for us.

He asked me to dance with me and even though I'm a horrible dance, I didn't want to miss a chance to be so close to Edward. It was great and I didn't even trip, but something seemed to be bothering Edward. After a while he told me he wasn't feeling too well, so he just asked for my number so that he could call later. I was a bit disappointed he was already leaving, but if he wasn't feeling okay, he shouldn't stay either.

After Edward left I went to find Alice and Rose, but bumped into Jake instead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, clearly surprised. I grinned and told him I was just doing as he told me the previous day. Jake smiled and led me to his table, some weird gay guys were gathered around the table.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella!" he introduced me and all the guys said hi. I sat down after someone gave me a cosmo and relaxed, still scanning the club for Alice and Rose. Jake sat next to me, chatting with his friends. I poked Jake and asked if he'd seen my lovely girlfriends.

"Oh darling, when you were dancing with that hot piece off ass, Rose took off with her boy toy and Alice is here somewhere mingling with mindless idiots", Jake laughed and sipped his drink. I rolled my eyes and drank a bit more.

"Well then, how am I supposed to get home from here?" I asked and Jake told me I could drive with him.

"Wait, what? You can't drive, you've been drinking!" I exclaimed as Jake rolled his eyes in turn.

"You silly little girl, I'm having a car pick me up tonight. We can take you home", he told me and I nodded. So, there I sat for two hours, listening for a changing group of gay men talking about sex and feeling extremely uncomfortable, especially when they decided to include me.

"So B, how many guys have you had sex with? And who was the best?" some guy called Quil asked and I laughed nervously. The truth was, I had only had sex a few times and they were both with the same guy. He was so bad though, that I never willingly thought about the experience.

Thankfully, Jacob decided to save me at that moment, informing that our car was here and we had to go immediately. I smiled sweetly at the guys as Jake took my hand and led me out of the club. As he opened the door and we stepped out, something very surprising happened.

There were hoards of paps in front of the club, screaming my name. Jake tightened his hold of my, trying to shield me. The car was behind all the photographers and we had to make through the crowd.

"Bella! Miss Swan! Is this your new boyfriend? How long have you been dating?" I heard the reporters asking questions and started panicking. Who had told them I was here? Jake pushed me in the car and closed the door. I could still see the flashes outside.

Jake got into the car too, slamming the door angrily and then facing me.

"Who the fuck told you were in the club? Haven't I been telling you not to tell people who you are? This is exactly what we are trying to avoid, you dumbass!" he screamed and I slugged to my seat.

"I don't know… I don't think anyone else even knew about me being there than you, Rose, Alice, Jazz and Edward", I told him, too shocked and tired to think about it.

"Who the fuck is Edward?" Jake demanded and I shrugged. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"A guy from my class, the one I danced with earlier", I said, closing my eyes. Jake sighed.

"You know, lets just get you home", he told me and we were silent for the rest of the ride.

I let myself in my apartment, heading straight to my bedroom. I changed to my pajamas and went to bed. As was drifting towards the land of dead, it suddenly occurred to me.

Edward called the paparazzi.

**Okay so it's reeeal short, but the next one might be longer and you know, it wont take so long to get ready! AND it's in EPOV ;)**


End file.
